El secuestro de la supervivencia
by Claire Dearing love
Summary: Un día después del incidente que provocó la Indominus, Owen la invita a Claire a vivir por unos días a su bungalow ya que los reporteros no la dejan dar un suspiro. ¿Que pasará entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

__El secuestro de la supervivencia.

Un dia despues del incidente que provoc la Indominus, Owen la invita a Claire a vivir por unos d as a su bungalow ya que los reporteros no la dejan dar un suspiro. Que pasar entre ellos?

Capitulo 1: Por la supervivencia.

Flashes, c maras, microfonos, eso era lo que habia visto delande de sus ojos Claire cuando asomo la cabeza tras una cortina que tenia en la ventana de su departamento. Di un largo suspiro y mir hacia su derecha donde hab a dejado su telefono celular.  
Marc el n mero de Lowery y espero a que su llamada sea contestada.  
\- Claire? En donde estas?  
-Lowery, necesito tu ayuda. Estoy en mi departamento, una multitud de periodistas no se mueven de mi entrada. Necesito que me vengas a buscar y me ayudes a salir de aqui.  
-Eh claro, pero, a donde iras?  
-No lo se. Tal vez a.. Se quedo callada por un momento- Me quedare en un motel.  
\- En un motel Claire? En ese momento escucho que el tubo del celular de Lowery se habia caido o algo por el estilo.-Claire,  
ven a mi casa.  
\- Owen? Que haces ah ?  
-No importa, te pasar a buscar ahora mismo.  
-No no no, gracias prefiero seguir con mi plan.  
-Creo que tu plan esta mal. Quedate en mi casa, te juro que estaras bien.  
Claire no queria aceptarlo, pero sabia que era lo mejor.  
-Gracias Owen, pero no gracias. Dile a Lowery que lo espero. Le colg antes de que l pueda articulas palabra.  
Media hora despu s escucho la bocina de un auto. Con su maleta y su bolso bajo en el ascensor, y rapidamente sali casi corriendo para el auto ni siquiera lo mir . Lo hizo tan rapido como pudo ya que los reporteros no la dejaban en paz.  
-Gracias Lowery. Dijo cuando se pudo sentar en la parte trasera del automovil.  
-De nada. Esa voz no era de Lowery. Miro hacia a la persona que le pertenecia la voz y ahi estaba.  
\- Que haces aqui? Te dije que no queria ir contigo.  
-Y yo te dije que vendrias a mi casa, asique.. Prendi el motor de su auto y condujo hacia su bungalow.  
Se bajo y camin hacia su hogar, y al sentir que la puerta de su auto no habia hecho ruido se detuvo. Vi a Claire sentada.  
-Bajate Claire. No se movi , Owen encamin hacia a puerta trasera y abri la puerta.-Bajate Claire. No hubo movimiento.  
Claire se limito a mirarlo. -Si digo que no, es no. Ahora llevame con Lowery y dejame en paz.  
-No lo har . Le dijo con una sonrisa picara.  
-Bien, entonces caminar . Dijo decidida a bajar del auto, pero cuando quizo hacerlo Owen la tom por debajo de las piernas y la cintura y la levant .  
-Dejame. Grit ella moviendose para que el la suelte. Pero no tubo suerte.  
-Ya te dije que te quedaras aqui, asique no intentes luchar. Una vez dentro de su bungalow la solt y cerr la puerta detras de l. -No voy a dejar que te escapes de aqu Claire asique ni lo intentes. Le dijo hacercandose a ella con mirada provocativa.  
-Dejame en paz, por favor. Le respondi revoliando los ojos. Quizo esquivarlo pero no tubo exito ya que l se movi mas rapido.  
-Basta Owen, quiero irme. L ri -Ya te dije que no te iras. Moviendo la cabeza en forma de negaci n.  
-Esto es un secuestro. Dijo apuntandolo con un dedo. l se hech a reir a carcajadas y ella lo mir molesto.  
\- Secuestro? Crees que es un secuestro?. Dijo caminando hacia ella seductoramente, a lo que ella retrocedi y call en el sill n nerviosa. -Si, creo que es un secuestro, te estoy pidiendo que me dejes ir y no me dejas hacerlo. Me tienes aqu en contra de mi voluntad.  
Owen se agach quedando a solo unos cent metros de la cara de ella, se relami los labios, ella retrocedi la cara lo mas que pudo sin sacarle los ojos de encima.  
-Bien, entonces hagamosl un secuestro. La tom de los brazos y la levant del sill n sin soltarla la empuj contra la peque a barra que tenia a unos centimetros de sill n que daba a la cosina dejandola acostada ah solo hasta la mitad de la panza. Ella grit , pero nadie la escuch . Owen agarr una soga que tenia a su lado y puso las manos de ella detras de su espalda y anud sus manos es sta.  
\- Te gusta el secuestro? Dijo divertido.  
-Dejame, maldito. dijo empujando con su trasero para atras lo que provoc a que Owen le agarre las caderas y la junte junto a l. Ella al darse cuenta de su error se qued callada.  
-' Quieres empezar temprano con esto Claire? Dijo acercandose a su oreja. Claire se estremeci .-Okey, comencemos desde temprano.  
La llev del brazo hacia la primer puerta que al abrirla se di cuenta que era la habitaci n de l y abri los ojos.  
-Dejame, o te juro que llamar a la policia. Dijo dandose la vuelta. -O si claro. Le respondi l llevandola de espaldas a la cama. La empujo y ella call acostada, l se le subi encima apoyando sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de ella para no hacerle peso. Ellas solo lo mir .  
\- Quieres que sea un verdadero secuestro? Entonces dejame decirte que este secuestrador es un poco atrevido. Dijo acariciandole la pierna y subiendola a su cadera. -Sueltame, no me parece gracioso. Dijo tratando de levantarse sin se levant y la qued mirando parado en frente de ella. La colorada se levant y l la als revoleandola a la cama. Ella grit del espanto y call de costado.  
-ayy eres un bestia. Owen se tir nuevamente encima de ella. - Quieres saber lo bestia que puedo llegar a hacer? Puedo llegar a hacer peor que la Indominus si quieres.  
-No es gracioso. Sueltame por favor, no soporto estar atada, es horrible. Dijo hogando la voz.  
-Te soltar si no intestas escapar. Lo prometes?  
Ella dud un momento y luego afirm con la cabeza. l apreto mas hacia ella como avertencia de que hablaba en serio. -Si, si lo prometo, te lo juro.  
-Okey. Se levant y ella se sent como pudo en la cama, estir ndole los brazos para que la desatara. l la desat mirandola a los ojos y ella a l. La levant apretandola de los brazos. -Llegas a romper tu promesa y te juro que tendr en una silla atada por el resto de tu vida.  
Ella lo mir desafiante y sonri de costado. -No digas cosas que no puedes hacer. No me hagas reir.  
-Te recuerdo que hace un rato estabas atada, y me rogabas con que te suelte. Se acerc a ella y la apreto mas. -No hagas que me arepienta.  
La solt y camin fuera de la habitaci n, Claire lo sigui a la cosina y se sent en el sill n. l agarr dos vasos y sirvi jugos en ellos. Camin hacia ella y le extendi uno a Claire, ella lo mir enojada y corri la cara. l arto del comportamiento de La pelirroja apoy un baso en la mesita de luz que estaba junto al sill n y se sent arriba de ella poniendo sus piernas al rededor de las de ella y con su mano le apret los cachetes para que abra la boca lo cual hizo y le di de tomar jugo que parte call en su remera.  
-Eso es para que aprendas a no desafiarme. Ella se limpi la boca con una mano y mir el vaso de jugo que Owen habia dejado y lo agarr , acto seguido se lo tir a l empap ndolo todo. Ella sabia que no era buena idea, ya que l se enfadaria, pero si lograba que Owen fuera al b su habitaci n a cambiarse la remera ella tendria la oportunidad de salir e irse.  
_ Que demonios hiciste ? Se veia muy enojado. Ella puso cara de horror y se estremeci en el sill n subiendo las piernas y acurrucandose a un costado. -Perd n. Lo siento. No quise hacerlo, es que.. no me dejaste opci n. Estoy muy nerviosa. l la mir y se fue a su habitaci n.  
Ella sonri con exito. Se levant y corri fuera de el bungalow lo mas rapido que pudo. -Claire. Escuch el grito de Owen a lo lejos. Ella corri con mas prisa, poniendose roja por el miedo de que l la atrapara.  
-Ven aqu . No intentes escapar. Su voz se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca. -Ven aqu ahora. Escuchaba su voz cada vez mas cerca.  
Claire sabia que no iba poder escapar y se detuvo por el cansancio, mir para atras y l estaba alli a solo unos ocho pasos de ella.  
La colorada corri la cara para no mirarlo y se apoy en un rbol. Owen se acerco y la arrincon contra el tronco. - Que te dije? Acaso no entiendes cuando te hablan?  
Ella lo mir respirando fuerte por el cansancio. -Solo dejame.  
El morocho la agarro fuertemente del brazo y encamin hacia su hogar. -Auuch, basta. Tir de l y dejo de caminar.  
\- Ahora que haces? Pregunt mir ndola enojado.  
-No quiero que me tengas atada. Dijo agachando la mirada.  
l suspir . -No te tendr atada. Solo dejame cuidarte.  
-No necesito una ni era Owen.  
-No dije una ni era, por que no aceptas mi ayuda?  
-No lo se.. solo es que.. Se tom su tiempo. -Esta bien, me quedar contigo.  
\- Era tan dificil de aceptar desde un principio? La acerc hacia l. -Lo siento. Sueltame yo puedo caminar sola. l la mir por un momento y lluego la solt .  
-No te escapes Claire.  
-No lo har . Dijo caminando hacia el bungalow. Una vez dentro ella se sent en el sill n y el se agach delante de ella para quedar a su altura.  
-Solo dejame cuidarte, como te dije desde un principio. Juntos.. por la supervivencia. Contestaron los dos al unisono.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Encantada de ser tu prisionera.

Esa noche Owen dej que CLaire durmiera en su cama y l decidi dormir en el sill n. Al despertar por el rayo de sol que le pegaba en la cara y la hizo cerrar los ojos fuertemente y hacer un gesto de dolor, Claire se sent en la cama y mir hacia su costado. All apoyado en la mesa de luz hab a una bandeja con un delicioso desayuno y una nota.  
Ella se estir para alcanzar el peque o papel y comenz a leerlo en voz alta. -Claire, me fui a ver a Azul, volvere pronto. PD: no me extra es demaciado. Ella no sab a porque pero ese hombre siempre le hacia sacar una sonrisa. Se acomod y puso la bandeja arriba de sus piernas y comenz a comer.  
Una hora mas tarde Claire ya estaba vestida y lista para ir a trabajar. Abri la puerta y mir hacia el campo que rodeaba al bungalow de Owen, cuando se di cuenta que era imposible irse a trabajar sin su auto. Di un largo suspiro y se peg la vuelta hacia dentro del bungalow. Tom su telefono y llamo a Owen.  
-Hola hermosa, tanto me extra as?  
-Escucha Owen no puedo ir a trabajar por que no tengo mi auto. Porque no lo pasas a buscar por mi departamento, y si quieres que me quede aqu , tambi n podrias traerme algo de ropa. -Emm esta bi n. Cuando termine aqu ire por tus cosas, y oye, tu no iras a trabajar.  
\- Por qu ? Dijo Claire subiendo su mano como gesto a pregunta.  
-Porque los reporteros no te dejar n en paz. Por algo estas en mi casa.  
-Estoy en tu casa por el motivo de que tu no me dejas salir de aqu , asique no pongas esa escusa. Adem s, pretendes que no trabaje nunca mas? es mejor enfrentarlos de una vez por todas y listo. -Esta bien, pero ma ana, hoy no. Debo colgarte Claire nos vemos mas tarde. Ah y estate enojada para cuando llegue, sabes bien que me gustas mucho mas as - Y como quieres que me enoje? Si estoy bien y no pasa nada. -Bueno fijate arriba de la heladera lo que te he dejado, adios. Cuando ella cort la llamada mir hacia arriba de la heladera y camin velozmente se puso de punta de pie y tanteo con su mano hasta llegar a tocar un papel. Lo agarr y se di cuenta que era un diario. Cuando lo mir en su primer pagina habia una foto gigante de ella y Owen dandose un beso justo en el ataque del parque.  
Ella abri los ojos lo mas que pudo al igual que su boca. -Dios, no, esto es, no. Y comenz a leer. "En el medio de los ataques que hubo en el Mundo Jurassico, la se orita Claire Dearing estaba besandose con el cuida de los raptores,  
el se or Owen Grady. Esto no es un ejemplo ya que la se orita Dearing tendria que haber puesto fin al gran problema sucedido y no ocuparse de su vida amorosa. Esperemos que aprenda a poner las cosas en su lugar "  
-Maldita idiota el o la que escribi esto. Grito, moviendose de un lugar a otro, finalmente se sent en el sill n. Respir fuertemente y trat de tranquilizarse. Unas horas mas tarde...  
-Llegue hermo.. Se qued en silencio cuando vio a Claire parada frente a l cruzada de brazos y con cara de "no me jodas o te pegar un tiro".  
\- Se puede saber que demonios es sto?. Dijo mostrandole el diario.  
-Bueno, es un chico muy guapo y una chica super atractiva dandose un beso. Dijo Owen sonriendo de costado.  
-No estoy bromeando. Le dijo dandole un golpe en el brazo.  
-Auchh loca frotandose el brazo y precionando fuerte los dientes dejandolos ver cuando dijo "ardiente"  
-No estoy bromeando, esto es tu culpa. Y le propin otro golpe.  
\- Por que mi culpa? Dijo acercandoce a ella.  
-Porqu tu me besaste. Si no lo hubieses hecho ahora no tendria este problema.  
-Confiesa que te encant . Que moririas por otro cada vez mas a ella.  
-Maldito. Dijo Claire retrocediendo y negando con la cabeza.  
-Te encant . Dijo l ya lo bastante cerca de ella como para atraparla de los brazos y acercarla a l.  
-Sueltame, me ir ahora mismo a mi casa. Ya basta, me canse.  
-Jaja si claro, como anoche, no?. Solt sus brazos para alzarla y que ella ponga sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.  
-Bajame ahora. l se ri lo cual la hizo poner mas furiosa. Acto seguido le propino una cachetada que le hizo dar vuelta la cara.  
l la mir -Auuchh no me pegues, te voy a denunciar por golpeadora.  
-Y yo por secuestro.  
-Y otra vez con el secuestro. Dijo rodeando los ojos. - Y que quieres que te haga este secuestrador? Dijo seductoramente cerca de su oreja.  
Ella alej la cara de la suya y con sus manos le tom la cara para que la mire fijamente.-Primero quiero que me bajes. Segundo quiero que me dejes ir, y tercero quiero que por un minuto dejes de coquetearme.  
\- Por qu ?,si tu lo haces todo el tiempo conmigo.  
Ella agrand los ojos y lo solt . - Que? Yo no lo hago. Dijo negando con la cabeza.  
l resopl . -claro que lo haces, todo el tiempo. Que te pones polleras, que te paseas por cualquier lugar que estoy yo, que hablas con otros para ponerme celoso.. Ella le corto -No sab a que me mirabas tanto. l se la quedo mirando. Yo no coqueteo contigo. Una cosa es que te coquetee aprop sito y otra muy diferente es que yo te guste y tu estes todo el d a fijandote en mi o en lo que hago.  
l se ri y la puso mas nerviosa.- Que me gustas?.. mmm Claire no sab a que eras tan creida.  
-Yo no soy creida. Ella se acerc a su cara y pas sus brazos alrededor del cuello de l.-Y.. no me vas a decir que no te gusto?.  
Le dijo provocandolo.  
\- Y tu me vas a decir que no coqueteas conmigo? Le dijo con cara de "yo gan ". Claire se quedo quieta por un minuto mirando para otro lado pensando en lo que hab a dicho Owen y luego sac sus brazos de alrededor de l y se alejo.  
-Bajame Owen, ahora.  
-Ajaja yo gan Claire, y te voy a ense ar algo, no me provoques con tus jueguitos de acercarte a mi cara, tocarme o hablarme sensual,  
porque la pr xima vez no resp ndo. l la baj al piso y se alejo hacia su cuarto.  
\- Y que me haras? Dijo ella apoyandose en la puerta del bungalow. l se volvi y se la qued mirando, se sorpendi ya que ella le estaba siguiendo el juego. Apoyada en la puerta y con sus manos agarradas una a la otra detras de su espalda, con una pierna recta y la otra doblada, y poniendo cara de inocente pero provocativa.  
-De todo. Dijo el relamiendose los labios.  
\- Y que es "de todo?  
Owen se acerc a la colorada y la tom por la cintura acerc ndola hacia l. -No me provoques Claire, ya te lo dije.  
\- Por qu no?. Dijo jugando con la remera que tenia puesta l.  
-Por que una vez que empiezo no paro. Ella lo mir a los ojos fijamente.  
-No pares entonces. Owen le tom la cara con una mano y la otra todavia en su cintura, la beso desesperado como nunca antes lo hab a hecho. Ella correspondi al beso con gusto rodeando con sus manos el cuello de l como lo hab a hecho antes.  
Owen la also a su cintura y la llev hacia su avitaci n la dej en la cama y fue sacandole prenda por prenda hasta hacerla suya.  
Unas horas mas tarde ya siendo las 9 de la noche, ella se fu a ba ar mientras que l iba al auto en busca de la ropa que hab a ido a buscar a su departamento. Entr a el ba o y vi la figura de ella detras de la cortina de la ducha. Apoy la ropa en la mesita del ba o y camin silenciosamente hacia la ducha para que Claire no se diera cuenta, pero para su mala suerte hizo ruido pateando uno de los tacos de Claire. Ella corri un poco la cortina asomandoce detras de sta y lo qued mirando.  
\- Que haces aqu ?  
-Te vine a traer la ropa. Dijo se alandole hacia la mesita.  
Ella mir hacia donde l se alaba.- Bueno gracias, pero.. por que estas cerca de la ducha si la mesita esta por alla? Le dijo se alando hacia sta.  
-Mmm ... tal vez porque.. quer a asegurarme de.. si estaba bien el agua. Dijo por fin.  
-Si, est perfecta. Gracias. Le dijo mirandolo, sabiendo lo que Owen verdaderamente quer a hacer.  
-Si bueno, me voy. Dijo pegando la vuelta hacia la puerta.  
-Auchh. l se peg la vuelta y la mir .  
\- Que ta pasa? -Ven, ayudame, me duele la espalda, fijate si tengo algo. l se acerc y ella se di la vuelta para mostrarle la espalda. Owen la mir pero no ten a nada.  
-No tienes nada. Ella se di la vuelta y le agarr con una mano la remera y lo acerc a ella.  
-Ya lo se. Y lo beso, l correspondi con gusto. Ella le sac la remera y le desabroch el cintur n, mientras que l se sacaba los zapatos y los pantalones para finalmente sacar sus boxers y luego entr a la ba era. La subi a su cintura y la beso debajo del agua, haciendola suya nuevamente.  
-Te tuvo que haber gustado mucho, para que lo quieras otra vez. Le dijo l.  
-Callate. Le dijo entre besos.  
-No me hagas callar. lla le peg una cachetada. -Te dije que te calles, no hables solo bsame.  
-ok se orita Dearing, a sus ordenes. Ella ri .  
Se quedaron all por unos minutos y luego Claire le dijo que salia de la ducha as lo dejaba a l para que se ba e tranquilo.

Owen sali de ba arse y se visti . Se dirigi hacia la cosina y cuando mir hacia donde estaba Claire se di cuenta de que ella estaba cocinando. La colorada se di la vuelta,lo mir y le sonri . -Espero que no te moleste el hecho de que toque las cosas de tu cocina.  
\- Por que me iba a molestar?  
-No lo se, tal vez no te gusta. No pienses que me quiero aprovechar de ti.  
l ri y se acerc a ella por detras tomandola por la cintura. -Creo que yo ya me aprovech mucho de ti. Ella ri por lo que Owen habia dicho y se peg la vuelta y lo bes . El sigui con el beso abrazandola y acercandola hacia l.  
-Ok, bueno. Dijo ella tratando de separase de l, pero su agarre se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. -Bueno, auchh Owen me duele tu abrazo.  
-Ey Owen para. Ella le puso una mano en la boca para que deje de besarla. -Espera un momento, ya lo hicimos dos veces.  
\- Y por que no tres?. Ella lo mir seria, y el sonri p caro.  
-Porque no. Se di la vuelta y agarr una tapa de una cacerola y la tap . - Que estas cocinando?  
-Fideos con salsa. Espero que te guste.  
-Me encanta. Todo viniendo de ti me encanta. Y como siempre l la hizo reir.  
Comieron y limpiaron lo que hab an usado. sta vez, Owen no tubo que dormir en el sill n, durmieron los dos en la misma cama abrazados.  
Ellas se sinti verdaderamente feliz de tener a un hombre como l a su lado y Owen se sent a completo y agradecido de tenerla al fin,  
y sab a que no la dejaria ir, nunca.


End file.
